Opportunity Nox
by AlternativeC
Summary: WoO/TheNox - Daniel gets caught in a time loop.


What technologies do you seek?"  
Daniel leant his head against the map of the gate system , letting it cool his forehead. It was all too painfully familiar. The dialogue. The tableux. Silently he mouth along with the secretary.  
"You tell me. What is there?"  
[I can't believe this.] He mentally scolded himself. [ Oh wait. Yes I can believe it. It's perfectly rational with a perfectly rational explanation. I'm crazy.]  
The secretary left the room at the same time he always did , in the same manner he always did. With as much dignity as he could muster , he stuck his nose in the air and walked straight out the door , and into a flustered airman.  
"Watch where you're going!"  
Jack brandished a wolfish grin , and Sam snorted uncharacteristically.  
Even Teal'C took a walk on the lighter side of larconic. They thought it was so funny.  
And it was.  
The first four times.  
[ Oh yeah. Crazy as a loon. I'm gonna give good ol' reliable Nick a run for his money.]  
Jack approached him , like he always did.  
"Daniel , you okay? Last time I saw a face that long , Major Davis scuffed his favourite pair of ass-kissing boots."  
[Yeah. I'm good. Bon. Muy bien. Bene. Hunky dory.] "I'm good."  
Jack swung his arm around him , like he had so many times before. This always struck Daniel as a strange thing to do , especially for Jack. Either their friendship had skyrocketed overnight ,(and that would be incredible especially considering the situation) , or Jack actually got high on screwing over the secretary.  
[Hmm..however more likely that seemed , it just wasn't worded right] Daniel sighed.  
Jack's sarcasm was still on the prowl.  
"Good? You're good? That's really...good. I'd hate for my favourite geek to feel ...not good."  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You really don't remember , do you?"  
"Remember what?"  
Daniel shrugged. "The Nox. The mission...the brutal and harsh reality that today was yesterday and yesterday is today , as it was , and always shall be."  
Jack raised his eyebrows , there was almost something comical in the way his face distorted. Daniel looked pleadingly into his dumbfounded face.  
"Please Jack? Please remember."  
But Jack's hand was already reaching for the phone.  
"Right. Okay then. You're going to dial Janet. Again. Great."  
  
That day , SG1 went through the stargate.  
Daniel however , remained in the infirmary.  
  
*Bright flash*  
"What technologies do you seek?"  
[And again.] "No no no!"  
Daniel opted to bang his head repeatedly against the gate system map. The slightly heated arguement paused momentarily as attention turned from the senator to the aggitated archaeologist.  
Sam shrugged. "He had a long night."  
[I had a long day. Lot's of 'em.]  
Jack reached tentively for the phone on the wall , but Daniel threw his arms up in defense.  
"I know. I get the drill. Infirmary time , I'll go see Janet." He grabbed his coat and headed for the doorway , but not before Hammond's pep talk.  
"SG1 , you have a go..."  
Daniel smirked. "Say 'Hi' to the Nox for me." With that he left the dumbfounded room , slamming the door as hard as he could.  
Sam sighed "...a really long night."  
Jack's eyes physically bulged. "And you would know HOW?"  
  
That day , SG1 went through the stargate.  
Daniel however , remained in the infirmary.  
  
*Bright flash*  
"What technologies do you seek?"  
"ARGH! I am outta here!" Daniel grabbed his coat and made a beeline for the door , but was suddenly stopped by the General standing in his way.  
"Dr. Jackson , where the Hell do you think you're going?" he boomed , the heavy texan accent engulving the sentence.  
"Gee sir ," Daniel spat manically ,"I was thinking I might go to the infirmary as I'm obviously losing my mind!"  
The General was not pleased. Stepping forward to intimidate the younger man , he met Daniel face to face.  
"You can't walk out of an important meeting. Maybe you can't be courtmarshelled , but there are still consequences you will have to deal with Son. And you can't turn back the clock."  
A light flicked on in Daniel's head. [Idiot! Idiot Daniel!Idiot!] A smile burst across his face. "Oh. Yes. I. Can."  
  
Later that day:  
"Colonel?" The General called desperately "Any sign of Jackson?"  
"Not as of yet sir." Jack answered helplessly . "Apparently after headbutting you , he cartwheeled down the halls , and signed out of the complex under the name..." He checked his papers , "..'Danny McDaniels' , sir."  
The General cried out in exasperation. "Does he realise we had to delay a very important mission because he just felt like...letting loose?!"  
Dr. Fraiser came to his defense. "Sir , I think it might be a serious episode. Clearly Daniel is having a breakdown of some sort. I know it's almost midnight , but..."  
  
*Bright flash*  
"What technologies do you seek?*  
  
  
  



End file.
